Lucki's Past
by starlingg12
Summary: I wrote a oneshot called "Shadow's Past" so here's a oneshot about Lucki's. These stories correspond with the fic "The Tale of Two Girls" written by my friend SkateboardingSwami so I suggest you read that to know who the characters are


**I wrote this and "Slater's Past" for SkateboardingSwami's birthday and she said I should post them! She also wrote a fic called "Vana's Past" that I suggest you check out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, SkateboardingSwami and I just own Shadow, Vana, Lucki and Slater**

Aden Stone was an average kid. He had a family; a mother, father and an older brother. They weren't rich nor were they poor. His parents were both scientists who either worked at the local university or at home in a lab located in their basement.

Aden had always admired his older brother, Joshua. Josh was a good kid. He had lots of friends, got along with everyone in town, got good grades and never hung out with the wrong crowds. Josh also loved his younger brother and therefore did his best to always look out for him. For these reasons, Aden and Josh were very close and Aden wanted to be just like his older brother.

One day, Aden and Josh were walking home from school when they were approached by a couple of guys who belonged to a local street gang. Josh was standing protectively over a young Aden when the two guys had approached and asked the kids for money. Josh replied honestly saying that they didn't have any, but the two thugs insisted that they desperately needed the money for reasons unknown by Aden and Josh. Eventually, Josh was able to get him and his brother out of the situation.

A few nights later Aden was sound asleep when Josh rushed into his room and woke up his sleeping brother. At first, Aden didn't know what was going on, but when Josh took his brother and rushed out of the room, the sight before the two immediately frightened Aden. Fire. There was fire everywhere and it was spreading quickly. Thick black smoke filled the air causing both Josh and Aden to cough vigorously. But Josh wasted no time. He grabbed his brother and went around the flames dodging debris and protecting his brother. When Aden had asked about their parents, Josh's only reply was that they'd meet them outside.

Their first exit was blocked, but as the boys reached the second exit a flaming column threatened to topple over and block their path. Josh knew that time was running out, so just as the column was about to fall, he pushed his little brother towards the exit. But the column came down before Josh could get to the exit himself. The two were separated. Aden refused to leave without his brother, but Josh promised to find another way out and meet him outside. Trusting his brother like he always did, Aden ran out of the flaming building. But during that fire, a 7 year old Aden lost both his parents and his brother.

Weeks later, the newest foster kid in town roamed the abandoned streets of the city on his way back from school. Disturbance in a nearby ally caught Aden's attention, so he ran into the ally and hid behind a garbage can. While eavesdropping, he discovered the kids from the street gang that had approached him and his brother only a few weeks ago. With them was a device containing a meteorite that Aden's parents had been working on top secret for the government, so they told him. What exactly it can do was always unknown to him. The gang was hoping to earn big bucks on it, but when they broke into the Stone's lab, they knocked over several dangerous chemicals causing the fire and also forcing them to keep the meteorite in hiding for a few weeks.

Aden was spotted by the thugs when he tripped over a rustic can. During his escape attempt from the gang members, one of them accidentally hit a switch on the device with a metal pipe when Aden dodged, causing an explosion. The gang members left, not wanting to get into any trouble with the cops, but Aden, being just a kid, wasn't fast enough and got caught in the explosion. His DNA was altered. He had woken up on the ground hours later; the meteorite reduced to nothing, and soon discovered his empathetic abilities.

Aden is now 15 and half years old. He moved to Gotham City using his powers for the greater good and undertaking the name, Lucki. There he met up with a not-so-evil villain named Slater and the two have a complicated friendship.


End file.
